


Writing Prompts For My Workshop Class

by MakingInsanityLookGood



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingInsanityLookGood/pseuds/MakingInsanityLookGood
Summary: On Monday's during workshop we are given a writing prompt and then are asked to write something (duh). These are the short little stories that I have made during workshop. I will update this every Monday (or Tuesday if I am busy).





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt One: Write A Story Using These Three Words: Train, Tree, Batman

 

Nimble feet ran across rooftops as the young man darted across the city. His dark green eyes flickered through the streets, looking for the target that slipped through his grasp when a rope shot out through the darkness and wrapped around his torso. The boy stumbled before falling to his knees, a distressed noise raising in his throat. From behind him, a bored tone drawled out, “Oh look, another Batman wanna be.”

The boy in question bit at the inside of his cheek, eyes searching for anything that he could use to escape as he replied, “I prefer Spiderman, but whatever.” A tired huff left his captor, and he glanced over the edge of the building. If he could just throw himself over, there was a tree there that could break his fall. “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to let me go, would you?”

“No, I don’t suppose I would be.” The green eyed boy was yanked backwards against the rough rooftop onto his back, where he finally caught sight of the man standing over him. Red eyes stared back and the boy on the ground had to hold himself back from freaking out. Of course the one to capture him was one of his favorite heros- why wouldn’t it be? “You seem like a pretty young kid- what kind of training did you go through to jump between buildings like that?” 

The other grinned, “I didn’t train, I just jump when I think I won’t accidentally kill myself.” A strangled sound left the man standing over him, and he backed off, and rope going with. The younger boy got to his feet and brushed himself off. 

“How old are you?” the hero asked, arms crossed. 

The younger man blinked in surprise before shrugging and giving a shy reply of, “I’m turning 13 in two months.” The other huffed, dropping his head into his hands before reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a small card. He held it out to the kid with pursed lips.

“That card has my number on it. Don’t make me regret giving it to you.” The man then turned, and disappeared into the night. The child stared down at the card in his hand before a massive grin crossed his face. The man who escaped him completely forgotten as he turned on his heel and darted towards home to tell his mom the good news.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt Two: You have discovered a new planet. Describe what you see.

Dark blue eyes peered out the circular window, taking in the sight of the ground below. A wide grin crossed the boy’s face, and he turned to the people behind him. They grinned back, and too looked out the various windows to look at their new home. When the shuttle finally touched down and the door swung open, the young boy cautiously stepped onto the plant covered ground. He took a deep breath of the air, before waving the other crew members down. They stepped out into the light, basking in the warmth radiated from the sky above.

“Did you catch sight of any living beings?” one of the others asked quietly, kneeling down on the green ground, and running his hand over it. “From what I was able to see, there wasn’t anything looking like what we have back home…” 

The first boy shook his head, carefully walking farther from the shuttle. “Perhaps the life forms of this planet are differed from our own…” he said quietly, reaching out and touching a tall, brown thing that stood before him. It’s top was covered in thin green sheets of various shapes and sizes, one of which the boy pulled off and smelled. He reeled back and hissed. “Though I can’t say that their surface decorations are very spectacular.” 

The trio of travelers continued their track forwards, hands poised over their weapons if anything were to jump out and attack them. A calm hum filled the air, and the first boy growled, blue eyes darting back and forth as more and more brown things appeared. From behind him, one of his companions voiced the thought, “What should we call this place?” 

The first boy stopped, and frowned. “Leader never said anything about naming- he just wants information about the living beings here.” The one who spoke up shrugged, and offered nothing in return. “Besides that, we aren’t going to be coming back here, so it doesn’t really matter what this place should be called.” 

“I suppose that’s fair,” said the only female of the ground, bringing her hands together to tap them nervously against her shoulders. “But I don’t like how quiet it is out here- it makes me nervous.” 

The first boy rolled his eyes and turned back to walk forward, only to catch scent of something nearby. “Do you smell that?” he asked quietly, before darting into the distance. The smell became stronger as he came to a clearing from the brown things, only to catch sight of something terrifying. Pale skinned, fleshy beings wrapped in bright outfits sat together around a large torch, merrily chanting something in a strange language. The other two appeared at the boy’s side, also catching sight of the disgusting beings. 

“What the hell are they?” the girl asked, lip caught between her teeth. The first shook his head, creeping forward carefully through the tall, pale yellow decorative surface things. As he got closer he could see other things on the ground by the creature’s bottom halves. Fluffy, excitable beings that make strange, high pitched noises. The boy curled back his lip when one turned and looked at him, to which it whimpered and turned back away. The thing sitting closest to it looked down, and in it’s strange language said something to the animal, which did not respond. Carefully, the first creature reached down and ran one of it’s limbs down the other’s body, before starting up the merry chanting with the other. 

The boy turned back and returned to his companions with a shrug. “Their small creatures saw me, but did not make the others aware, so we’re good,” he told them, before going back into the cluster of the brown things. “We should get back to the shuttle and tell the others what we found. See if they have anything to say.” They all walked for a while before the other boy spoke up.

“I know you said it wasn’t important, but I still came up with a name…” 

The first boy sighed, “What is it?” 

“Earth.”


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt Three: Write a story about a character who found an odd egg in the woods, and took it home. They never could have guess what was inside. 

If I had to pick a day that it all started, I would tell you that it was that damned blue egg, laying so inconspicuously on the ground in my backyard. I had never been one to disrupt nature, but for some reason it called to me, almost begging me to pick it up and take it with me. And so I did, wrapped it in my sweatshirt and carefully took it with me back into my home. 

Perhaps I should have known that something was wrong when my dog started to whimper at the sight of it, turning tail and darting for my room and hiding under the bed. No amount of coxing brought him back out, and I was forced to leave him be. I was a fool to not have questioned the animal further, but rather I went back to my kitchen to watch over the still swaddled egg. It was rather large, nearly the size of a milk jug, which I found to be quite strange. There were no markings of any kind on it, and the blue color was intensely bright. 

Days passed by without any movement, and for some time I had come to the idea that perhaps there was nothing inside of the egg, or that it was dead before I ever came across it. And yet, I could not bring myself to crack the egg, or to throw it away. Something told me to hold onto it, and wait. So I held onto it, and watched, waiting for the moment that anything- anything at all- would change. It took weeks, but on an early Saturday morning, the egg moved. Rolled right out of the blanket nest and onto carpeted floor on my living room, only to continue rolling past my couch and into the dinning room. 

I rushed over to it, confused, hands nervously roaming it’s shell when it shattered. There, sitting in the broken pieces of egg, was a dark green, slimy, and rather large rat. It’s orange eyes peered up at me, long black tail flicking back and forth. I reached out to allow it to smell me, only for it to hiss angrily, and spit a dark yellow liquid at me, which quickly burned through my skin. In horror, I had screamed, and the rat scurried away from me. I held my acid burnt arm close to my chest, which heaved in time with my heavy breaths. The rat was long gone by the time that I had recovered, no longer within my house. There were acid burns on my front door, and a trail of dead grass through the yard. 

I did my best to forget about it, repairing my door and going to the hospital. However, the sight of those orange eyes was always in the back of my mind, taunting me with mystery of what the hell I had allowed to enter my home. Unfortunately, it wasn’t long until the rest of my small town residents were aware of the beast, which within two weeks had grown to be twice the size of my dog- a Saint Bernard. 

Within days there was military action, as the rat had killed three people, and had given birth to eleven more of itself. They destroyed everything they could, the bullets that riddled their bodies barely even affecting them as they pushed onwards in their pursuit. Eventually, I moved away, far far away, where me and my dog could be safe. A new country, over a large body of water to protect myself, I lived peacefully for another twenty years. The nightmares faded away in time with my dog’s passing, and I found a woman to settle down with. We lived peacefully, until the night of our anniversary. 

Her scream had echoed from the kitchen, late that night, forcing me to my feet. What I found was her on the ground, clutching her bleeding arm. And there, sitting before here, was a large dark green body with glowing orange eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt Four: Imagine you have a touch of magic, and can make impossible things happen. What would you do?

Glowing blue eyes opened as a quiet hum filled the air, scanning over the dark world around them. A gentle blue light filled their hands as they raised them, lighting the way before them into another world. They stepped forward, cautious as their feet touched the glowing bridge. 

When it didn't collapse under their weight, they sighed in relief, and pressed onward towards the other realm. The darkness pulsed around them, the hum getting louder and louder as they walked until it was nothing but static in their ears. The soft light filling their palms flickered as they sucked in a deep breath, before closing their eyes. The hum vanished instantly, leaving them in silence. The bridge under them started to shake, and they pressed more magic into their hands. 

The shaking stopped, and they opened their eyes again. The darkness struck them once more, and they stumbled backwards. Their breathing heaved, and they forced themselves forwards. The glow in their eyes began to fade as they walked, closer and closer into the other world. The small light that lead them shined enticingly, calling out to the young magic user- and they responded. Stumbling and numb, they made their way forward until they were bathing in the light. 

“Fray,” a man’s voice called out to them, and they peered into the darkness. “It has been a long time since I have seen that face. Tell me, child, what brings you back to this place after all that I have given you?” 

The child glared into the light, raising their blue lit arms. “You did not tell me what this power would bring!” They turned, eyes searching for the man to blame. “When I first traveled here, I was in search of a way to save my people from the darkness- and what did you do?” 

The man sighed, shaking his head. But the young magic user forced their voice above this. “They have been cast into the light and cannot handle the overwhelming power that you presented them! They are mortals- unable to understand the world that you have thrown them into!” 

“Do not raise your tone at me child! You have no right to come here and scold me when I have given you everything you ask for!” He snarled, appearing before the other. “You asked for magic, and I gave. You asked for your people to be safe from the dark, and I casted them into the light. You asked for power above those who hurt those you love and I presented you a weapon that cannot fail and what do you do in return?! You come back here and declare that I am the one in the wrong!” 

The child snarled back, thrusting their glowing hands upwards. “I wanted for the darkness to be restrained, not deleted! They will not survive any longer in the light and you know it!” 

He sighed, and flicked his wrist. The glow in their hands and eyes dissipated, and the world flicked around them. “If you cannot appreciate what I have given you, then you will live in the darkness for the rest of your life.” 

The ground disappeared under them, and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:  
We did not have a writing prompt this past week as we did not have school on Monday, so instead I will give you this little story that I wrote today during testing. :D  
____________________________________________________________

Perhaps now, when the world faces complete destruction, I can finally look back on the day that I meet you, and smile. See through the hell and torture you brought with you, and rained down upon me and my family, so I can recall the good times. 

You hurt me, in more ways than I care to list. Summoned the men with guns and tanks everywhere you went, forcing me to hind you away at every corner. Committed crimes that I could have never imagined before I crossed your unfortunate path, and I burned in the guilt caused by the ruins left behind by your actions. 

However, you also came to me with stories that only the best of writers could have crafted- all of which true to the history that chased you everywhere you go. 

This tale of events that brought you to my side, stories that created everything that my future held for me, is what I have as a reminiscent of you, the only thing that I may hold onto for myself. No matter your actions, destructive and psychotic as they were, these adventures you had can be retold to anyone willing to listen to them. 

Now that you are gone, and the world is facing it's final days, I will use my last breaths to share your life records to the next generation as a lesson to why they have to live the way that they do. The actions that you took will be displayed to the young, who will put your selfishness into their history books so they may never repeat what you did to me- my family and everyone else. You will be the symbol of everything that is wrong, one that will be burned to display the resentment and anger these next generations must feel. And I, who will watch from beyond the grave, will smile as they burn down every last thing that is left of you. All your tales, thrown into the wind with only the memory of a story left to remind those remaining why things have to be this way. You will be a legend lost to the rage and hatred of the people who's futures you condemned to ruin and darkness. 

We may meet in the great beyond, but you will no longer find love in my eyes, or comfort in my arms. Instead you will be cast into the shadows you carry on your back- you will drown in the sins that you ran from for so long, and I will finally be able to wash away the guilt and shame that you draped over my shoulders for so long. All influence that you held over me- any words that could have twisted my heart into giving in- will be gone, lost like the world that you brought to it's knees. The great beyond will hold nothing for you but an eternal flame of destruction that will consume you as you did to the people of our generation- and I will watch you burn with glee in my heart.


	6. REVAMPED!

I joined a writing seminar! And so writing prompts are coming back :)


	7. Chapter 7

_Prompt: First_

There was little time between when the first attack hit and the second. We were all thrown off guard- no warning came before hand, telling us that we should rush to seek shelter. Instead, we were woken to gunfire in the night and tanks rolling down our streets. 

By the time that everyone knew what was going on, it was far too late. The government was trying to act fast, but at this point we had just about lost hope. They stormed our shops and businesses, taking everything and anything we had to offer. They left us with nothing, took it and moved on to the next town. We watched them go, counting our losses and casualties. The government didn't both to stick around either- as soon as the threat was gone so were they, not bothering to help us pick up the pieces.

My mom used to tell me stories about the men who came and struck in the night, the ones who took everything and never stopped. How no one ever tried to help the people after the attacks, only doing the bare minimum to stop the men in the night. 

 

She and my dad took me and my little sister away from that place, later that year. Said that family matter were to be had, and we could go being linked to the attacks. 

 

(Sorry it's shorter than the rest, we had a time limit....)


	8. Chapter 8

I grinned, moving seamlessly through the crowd of motionless people. The sounds of my feet against the hard pavement echoed through the streets, and I glanced down at my watch to make sure. It too, had stopped. I smiled even wider- time indeed was my bitch. 

I sat back and watched as the gods came down to do their work. They said nothing of me, didn’t even spare me a second glance as they walked through the streets and did their business. I watched. I learned. I waited. 

When the gods had finished their work, had fixed their problems with the world, had taken away the statues of people who they knew were going to cause trouble, they then came to me. They each carried various items, some personal, others hidden away. Though that doesn’t matter to me, what mattered way my payment. 

The leader of them, stepped forward, and threw a duffel bag at my feet. I looked at it, then back to him, and smiled. He did not smile back. Instead, he and the others vanished in a bright light. I sighed heavily, taking the duffel bag in hand, and placing myself into position. 

Time started again. People began to move, the birds began to fly. I pretended to pause in my walked, and glanced at my watch. It ticked on. I smiled, readjusting the bag on my shoulder. No one looked at me, no one thought differently of the people missing from their side. There was no panic about the sudden change in motives of the people around me. 

As far as they knew, everything was the same. Not that I’m surprised. Humans have a tendency to allow their minds to deceive them into thinking things are right- even when they’re wrong. Not this time, or the time before, or the time ten years ago. They never notice- and I intend to keep it that way.


End file.
